


Bout

by tokyofish



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuki and Ichigo spar in karate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bout

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach is © Kubo Tite, Viz, Studio Pierrot, Shueisha, etc. This is a nonprofit fanwork.

"Hey, Ichigo," Tatsuki said, rubbing a towel around her hair and over her neck to soak up sweat as she walked up to where he stood, staring at the door. She was surprised he hadn't changed yet. Unlike her he wasn't one to stay late. "You did good today. Even Master said so. You were more focused than you've been in a long time. You could probably go to the prefecturals at this rate."

He made a noncommittal noise and she frowned. "You listening?"

"Tatsuki," he said, with a suddenness that made her think, _He definitely wasn't listening,_ "wanna spar?"

She blinked. Ichigo ASKING for a match? This was rare. "Sure," she said, tossing the towel onto a bench. "The second mat's free."

He nodded and they made their way over.

There were only a handful of beginner students left in the dojo rolling up mats and cleaning the floor. "We'll clean up!" Tatsuki said before any of them could protest, and the students grudgingly went about cleaning up the rest of the dojo and left them in peace.

Ichigo and Tatsuki bowed to one another before assuming their fighting stances.

It had been a while since they'd sparred. He had missed a bunch of classes for no good reason and had been dropped a class for it. Junior high had been rough for him so far, she knew, and things were a little chaotic at home with his dad being the way he was and both Karin and Yuzu catching the flu. Their karate instructor knew this too, but that's not why he'd gone down a class, he'd told her when she'd asked - it's a lack of dedication.

But he'd been back for a month without missing a single class now and he was at the top of his form. She thought he'd probably be back in her class by the end of the week if he kept it up.

Right now, dodging and blocking his blows, she felt like she was finally seeing him again after a long time. Like he'd gone on a trip and now he was back.

Eh, she'd welcome him warmly back by kicking his ass. So thinking, she lashed out with the lightning kick that had won her most of her points in her matches.

Her foot only grazed him.

He countered quickly and they traded a series of blows, Tatsuki cursing him soundlessly for getting so goddamned fast over the years.

There was something raw about his karate now, something powerful and energized - technique had never been his fine point. But she could still beat him, she was sure, because he kept leaving himself open. Next time she'd-

It was over before she knew it. She was flat on her back, the wind knocked out of her, and all she could think was, _Dammit, Tatsuki! Who do you think you're sparring with? Since_ it _happened when has Ichigo ever let his guard down?!_

"You got me," she said, sitting up slowly and wincing. "That was a good match. Spar with me again before the prefecturals, okay?"

"You'd better find a better partner than me."

"_I'm_ not going, stupid." She shook her head as she got to her feet. Dumbass.

"I'm not going either," he said, not looking at her but at the door.

"Shut up," she said, annoyed. "You know, I hate to brag, but I'm pretty damn good. If you beat me you're definitely going!"

"I'm quitting karate."

_What? Why?!_ were words that never left her lips. She didn't have to ask. "I know," she said finally. "I mean, I should have guessed."

Maybe she had known, some part of her, all along that this day was coming. Maybe that was why she didn't feel surprised.

Karate meant different things to the two of them. She loved karate and loved doing it - loved getting stronger, hated getting beaten - and he was stronger than her now and it was infuriating. Because it would never mean as much to him. He would have gotten stronger without the karate, she knew, because there was no way back for him now. He had to get stronger - would continue getting stronger - that little boy she had known had had no choice.

For him karate would always be a promise that he would never be able to keep because it had already been broken.

He would always be looking out that door, waiting for someone who would never come.

She knew he'd been getting in fights lately. Maybe he'd be getting in more. But he would never use karate - he would never sully that memory or dishonor what those years of effort had meant to him. It mattered that much at least. That would have to be enough.

"Hey, Tatsuki," Ichigo said, running a finger under his nose, and she knew he was trying to lighten the mood, "do me a favor? In the prefecturals? Kick their collective asses."

"All right," she said, just as lightly, "it's a promise."


End file.
